Will Stanton
William "Will" Stanton is a character in the film, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, as a boy who lost his abilities to walk (presumably because of Freddy) and is one of the Dream Warriors. He is famous for his "Wizard Master" appearance in his dreams. Will is the fourth to fall victim to Freddy Krueger during his third killing spree. Personality Despite losing his ability to walk, which is presumably because of Freddy, Will is idealistic, kind and affable. He also appears to be more outgoing and talktive than most of the fellow patients apart from Phillip Anderson. He has a passion in role playing games and imagines himself as a "Wizard Master" in his dreams. History Background Before he was born, his parents along with other parents killed Freddy Krueger. Prior to being hospitalized, Will was left disabled in an accident, possibly a result of being traumatized by Freddy Krueger. Will is then committed at Westin Hills Psychiatric Home along with several other kids from Elm Street who have been having similar nightmares. Dream Warriors One day, a young psychologist named Nancy Thompson comes to visit Will and his friends at the hospital. In a group session, he introduces himself to Nancy and also mentions his disability. One night, while playing a role playing game with Joey Crusel and Taryn White, they are interrupted by Max who tells them to go to sleep. Later, Will is awakened by Joey Crusel, who witnesses fellow patient Philip Anderson at the balcony, them and the other children hopelessly see Phillip leaping to his death. The next day, Will reveals to everyone he saw Phillip's horrified face before he fell. However, this event is considered as a suicide. Days later in another group session, Nancy reveals herself as the one who managed to defeat Freddy in the past. Joey was captured by Freddy after they fell asleep and he wandered off. Joey was left suspended above a fire pit after he was seduced by Freddy, disguised as the nurse Joey had a crush on. Will and the other patients become the Dream Warriors and they attempt to save their comatose friend Joey by going into the same dream. Death The group is separated to make them weaker and Will soon faces Freddy. Will finds himself in a narrow hallway and is attacked by a wheelchair with spikes on it that is controlled by Freddy who is standing behind it. The evil wheelchair injures his legs, but before it can rebound, Will blows it up using his magic powers to stop the wheelchair dead in its tracks. Will then attacks Freddy with his wizard lightning which seems to have an affect until Freddy grabs Will, lifts him up and pins him against the hallway wall. He then kills Will by stabbing him in the chest with his clawed glove. Other Appearances In the innovation comic series detailing the events between the 5th & 6th films, Will appears donning his Wizard Master outfit, he and the other Dream Warriors assist Neil Gordon in a special neutral dream helping temporarily defeat Freddy. Will details that Freddy has assistance from an unknown source (the Dream Demons) and that he may never be able to die permanently. In the last few pages of the Wildstorm comic series of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, Will is among the resurrected victims of Freddy that were released by Alice Johnson after her death. Will is able to magically smite many of the skeletal warriors with his magical prowess. He is soon thrown back into the dream world along with the other Dream Warriors. Will is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors Nancy, Kincaid, Kristen and Taryn. He uses magic in the game. Category:Victims of Freddy Krueger Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Category:Stabbed Category:Male victims Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Victims Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased males Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:19 year old victims Category:Heroes Category:Young